Talk:Nogard's Great Dragon Boat/@comment-34949474-20180813183534/@comment-5151467-20180814022526
DragonVale is a game of chance. You're not always going to get the dragon you want every single time. Now that would be boring! One of the reasons DragonVale has been so successful thus far is because it gives you some fun (getting a dragon you want) and then takes it away (many breeding attempts and still not getting a dragon). Players desire fun, and continue playing just to get a taste of that fun again. Once you get a dragon you want, you continue onto the next dragon, despite the struggles you just endured. Maybe this one will be easier? Kaiju is a rare dragon. That means it's unlikely to get it on the first try. New players may not understand the struggle yet, but some dragons can take months and months to get. That's why thankfully Backflip gives us many chances to breed dragons by re-releasing them and holding events such as Bring 'Em Back. Bring 'Em Back is an event where every dragons is available to breed or buy. If you don't breed one this time, don't fret, you will get another chance. Also, try leveling your dragons to the highest level you can. The higher the level, the better the breeding odds are. You don't have to spend gems or "waste" resources. In the future perhaps you should not be so quick to spend your gem reserve or think about playing a different strategy. You can set your own pace and your own goals in this event. You don't even have to worry about donations if you don't want to. You can try for Kaiju for 7 days straight and not donate a single dragon. You may not gather much magic that way, but if you don't get it, you will have another chance later on. It's true I have been playing for years and may or may not have more gems saved up, but for the most part that's irrelevant. We're both playing in the same event. Neither of us have the new dragons yet. There are no special breeding odds for older players. If you expect to get every dragon you want every time, you and the game are not going to play well together. They say you can breed every dragon with time and patience for a reason. I think it's great that we're getting a free Surface Dragon. If you're worried about duplicates, try not to spend your magic until the end of the event. If you are so lucky to get a duplicate of a limited Surface Dragon, then that saves you the trouble of breeding for a pedestal. If you don't have any friends, try going to the Friends page or Cooperative Breeding Requests page. There, you can make some friends and ask them to put up certain dragons. If you find a friend with a Kaiju, you can try breeding it in the Cooperative Breeding Cave with any other dragon for a chance to get one yourself, regardless if Kaiju is available or not. At the end of the day, if you really need all the dragons right when they are released, you can always purchase gems or magic!